The Fairy Games
by NatsuDankneel
Summary: Inspired by HunterBerserkerWolf's "The Lemon Games" on ficwad. Natsu is thrown into a game. The objective? Fuck everybody. Well, every woman to be precise. How the hell is he supposed to survive this Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Erza Scarlet

_The Fairy Games_

 _Inspired by HunterBerserkerWolf's "The Lemon Games" on ficwad. Natsu is thrown into a game. The objective? Fuck everybody. Well, every woman to be precise. How the hell is he supposed to survive this Rated M for obvious reasons._

 **AN: Well then, this is gonna be really weird. Lemon centric story if you don't already know. Hope you enjoy you goddamn pervert… Wait, I'm the one who wrote this though… Oh well. Enjoy!**

Natsu Dragneel. Some hyperactive scrub that likes to burn things. Or so that's how I would describe him. What was he doing at the moment? I really don't know to be honest with you. Let's find out.

"What the hell is this thing in my vision… It's like, a book, but it isn't physical. What the hell is going on?" He said to himself as a wall of text was blocking a portion of his vision. He was currently in his home after being in the infirmary for weeks.

"Natsu Dragneel! Welcome, welcome. If you're reading this, it would seem as though you have successfully had a chip **(not the food -.-)** implanted into your brain, due to you going into a coma after absorbing the etherion, fucking up Jellal, and saving Erza. Don't worry, you're completely fine. This may seem like a game, but don't worry. Everything's real." The text read. There was an arrow, and Natsu brought his hand out as if to touch it. To his surprise, it worked **(think Sword Art Online)**.

"Now, this is your 'stats' page. As the name suggests, it has your… stats in it. There are twelve total skills. Each skill caps out at 100. Once you reach 100, you can prestige that, allowing you to gain more in that field. The maximum amount of times you can prestige most skills are ten times. Some skills such as Sexual Aura can only be prestiged once.

The skills are as follows:

Strength

Luck

Intelligence

Vitality

Endurance

Agility

Deceit

Stealth

Speech

Magic Capability

Magic Capacity

Sexual Aura

Strength is how strong you are (duh). It determines how hard you can swing a sword, or throw something.

Luck factors into multiple things. From gambling luck, to luck with women, this is mildly needed.

Intelligence is how smart you are. It determines what languages you can read in, what types of magics you can learn, and stuff like that.

Vitality has to do with how many hits you can take before you go down. Nothing more, nothing less. This skill however, should be one of your main priorities.

Endurance allows you to fight for longer, or go in bed for longer. It's pretty straightforward, and can help you in many situations.

Agility determines how fast you are. From swinging a sword fast, to running fast, to pounding fast.

Deceit is how well you can get away with lying to people. If it's at it's max, you should be able to lie to the gods themselves without them questioning you.

Stealth is also fairly straightforward. It determines how loud you are when moving about. At a high level, you would be able to go completely invisible in the oddest of places.

Speech is how well you talk to others. This increases social skills, allowing you more women, increases bargaining skills, allowing people to agree with you more.

Next is Magical Capability. This determines how far into a certain magic you can get. If maxed, you can reach whatever magic you're currently studying, to it's maximum potential.

Magical Capacity is fairly simple. It's how much you can use before passing out of magic exhaustion.

Now comes the fun part. Sexual Aura entices women around you, making them want you more. This works especially well against people that have previously taken a liking to you, igniting their flame of need. Basically, at max level, you could sleep with anything and anyone.

Let's head on to the ability page.

Here are you abilities. This shows what types of magics you can use, how skilled you are in swords and such, and allows you to learn new magic. Simple enough?

Next is the achievement page. There are four levels to most achievements. Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Diamond. This might be a bit long, so brace yourself.

Note: Numbers in parentheses are how many you have to do the action to increase the level of the achievements.

The feel of being an adult: Lose your virginity

Status- Incomplete

I Fukt Ur Mum: Have sex with the mother or mother figure of your rival (1) (5) (10) (25)

Status- Incomplete

Deflowerer of Destiny: Have sex with a virgin (1) (5) (10) (15)

Status- Incomplete

Pie?: Creampie a woman (1) (5) (15) (25)

Status- Incomplete

You're an ass: Have anal intercourse with a woman (1) (5) (10) (20)

Status- Incomplete

Fucking Cats: Have vaginal sex with a woman (1) (25) (50) (100)

Status- Incomplete

You're a Wizard, Natsu: Have sex with multiple women in one day (2) (5) (10) (25)

Status- Incomplete

Three Is Better Than Two: Have a threesome with two women (1) (5) (10) (25)

Status- Incomplete

The More The Merrier: Have sex with more than two women at once (1) (5) (10) (15)

Status- Incomplete

Skillz: Prestige a skill (3) (6) (9) (12)

Status- Incomplete

What Is This Wizardry?!: Learn more types of magic (1) (2) (3) (4)

Status- Incomplete

Sisterly Bonds: Have sex with sisters

Status- Incomplete

Holy Fuck: Have sex with a goddess (1) (2) (5) (10)

Status- Incomplete

Whorder: Temporarily break a woman.

Status- Incomplete

Too Young?: Have sex with someone younger than you (1) (2) (5) (10)

Motherfucker: Fuck a woman that has a child (1) (5) (10) (20)

Status- Incomplete

Glazed Donuts: Cum onto a woman's tits (1) (5) (10) (20)

Status- Incomplete

Fucked to Sleep- Have sex with a woman until they fall unconsciousness

Status- Incomplete

Sharing is Caring- Have sex with a mother, daughter combo

Status- Incomplete

Total Domination: Dominate a woman during sex

Status- Incomplete

Enemy No More: Have sex with an enemy you recently fought

Status- Incomplete

Wincest: Have sex with one of your relatives

Status: Inconplete

That Sucks: Receive a blowjob (1) (5) (10) (25)

Status- Incomplete

1 for 2: Make a woman cum twice while you cum once

Status- Incomplete

Dad?: Impregnate a woman (1) (3) (5) (10)

Status- Incomplete

You're A Beast: Have sex with a person that resembles an animal

Status- Incomplete

Celustial: Have sex with a celestial spirit

Status- Incomplete

A Nice Treat: Cum inside a woman's mouth (1) (5) (10) (25)

Status- Incomplete

Sexual Magic: Have sex with a person that is using magic

Status- Incomplete

Fuck The World: Have sex with every woman in the upcoming list

Status- Incomplete

You're fucked- Be dominated while having sex

Status- Incomplete

Whoops!: End up having sex without planning to

Status- Incomplete

Harem: Have a working harem with women that don't argue with one another (for you having other women)

Status- Incomplete

Skill Master: Reach a skill level threshold (25) (50) (75) (100)

Status- Incomplete

Achievement Master: Get all achievements

Status- Incomplete

Next up we have a list of women that you can possibly have sex with.

Erza Scarlet

Mirajane Strauss

Lisanna Strauss

Kinana (No last name)

Levy McGarden

Lucy Heartfilia

Layla Heartfilia

Meredy Milkovich

Ultear Milkovich

Ur Milkovich

Kagura Mikazuchi

Millianna (No last name)

Minerva Orlando

Cana Alberona

Wendy Marvell

Chelia Blendy

Sherry Blendy

Mavis Vermillion

Hisui E. Fiore

Cosmos (Last name undiscovered)

Kamika (Last name undiscovered)

Sayaka Hitoshi **(You'll find out later on)**

Grandine (Dragon)

Sayla (Demoness)

Kyouka (Demoness)

Kami (Goddess)

Yami (Goddess)

Shinigami (Goddess)

Quite the list, eh?

You got the basics down? ' _No…'_ You do? ' _I said no…'_ Good. To reopen this menu, all you need to do is think about it. It should open up in front of your eyes. If you actually want someone to be able to see this menu, you can do that too. Otherwise, the menu is only visible to your eyes. You have points to allocate. Do that after this text disappears to get the hang of materializing the menus.

Now, good luck, have fun, and don't forget about these menus!"

And with that, the menu closed.

"Well damn, now what?" Natsu said as he rethought what had just went down. "Well, I should probably do the uh… Point thingies." He then closed his eyes and concentrated on the stat page.

Skill points: 24

Strength: 60/100

Luck: 30/100

Intelligence: 20/100

Vitality: Prestige 1 15/100

Endurance: Prestige 1 10/100

Agility: 80/100

Deceit: 10/100

Stealth: 0/100

Speech: 40/100

Magic Capability: 10/100

Magic Capacity: Prestige 2 60/100

Sexual Aura: 5/100

"Huh… My stealth sure does suck. Who cares?! So… The whole point in this is to uh… Have sex with people, right? If I put in all 24 points into sexual aura, that'll make it easier, right?" Natsu then proceeded to pour all 24 points into Sexual Aura bringing it to 29

Sexual Aura Threshold Reached!

People that are relatively close to you are now fully willing to have sex with you, and some may take advantage of you just to fuck you.

"So… Now I just need to figure out what exactly his 'sex' thing is… Igneel never said anything about it." Natsu then brought his hand under his chin in a thoughtful expression. He then snapped his finger as someone came to mind. "I got it! Erza can teach me! She always taught me when I was little!" He then exited his house. Destination: Fairy Hills, Erza's Room

He arrived shortly after he left, made his way into the building, casually strolling in up to Erza's room. He knocked on the door and waited for his childhood friend.

' _Who could it be at this time of night? It's 2 in the morning for god's sake!'_ The redhead thought to herself as she got out of bed. She got up, walked to the door and opened it. The first thing she noticed was this strange sensation over her. ' _Not good. I haven't read my porn at all today! Why am I feeling this way?'_ The redhead though sporadically, though on the outside she didn't show any signs.

"Natsu, what can I do for you?" She asked, surprising herself and him. Normally she would be freaking out about this. No men were allowed in the girls dorm. "Well, you see, I'm sort of having this uh… Problem." He told the woman. "And what sort of problem might that be?" She asked as her arousal steadily increased. "Well, I kind of need to know about this uh… Sex thing." He said, causing her arousal to peak. ' _Oooh, what a perfect time for you to need to know about it!'_ She thought to herself as she rubbed her thighs. "Well Natsu, it's simple, really. How about you come on in, and let your big sister tell you all about it." Erza said as she led him into her home, onto her bed so they could sit.

"Well Natsu, sex is all about when a man and a woman love each other." She informed. "Sort of like how I love you guys?" He asked. "No, in a more… Intimate way, I guess." She said, causing him to nod his head in understanding. "So, take off your clothes, Natsu." She ordered causing him to raise his eyebrow in confusion. "Why?" "Well, you can't really have sex if your clothes are on." She said as she stripped herself.

 **Lemons**

The two mages were now fully naked. Erza lightly pushed Natsu further onto the bed, cock in her hand, lightly stroking it. It was gradually getting larger, his full length reaching a whole 11 inches. ' _This might be a problem…'_ She thought to herself, wide eyed, looking at the massive reproductive organ in front of her. "Now, you see, the whole point of sex is that both people have to commit to it. If they don't, you should stop and not pressure them until they're comfortable with doing this." She said as she continued pumping the large cock in her hands.

By this point Natsu was uncomfortably hard, yearning for some more contact. "You see, this is called a vagina, or pussy as some call it. This is where you are to stick your uh… Rather large penis into. The average size for a male is 6-7 inches, but you seem to be well… Gifted." She said as she spread her legs, showing the man what she held between her legs.

"What I'm doing now was just to make you hard. If I were to continue, you would eventually reach something called climax. At this point, you should inform your partner about it." She said, hands still on his cock. "Now, what I'm about to do is called a blowjob. Basically, I take your penis into my mouth. This causes immense pleasure for the male, but not so much the female." Erza informed. She then lowered her head onto Natsu's cock, causing instant response. His hips thrusted out of instinct, causing a good amount of his cock to go into the woman's mouth. She raised herself, mouth uncovering his now wet cock. "Eager are we? I know it feels good to you Natsu, but you need to try and warn me if you're gonna thrust like that." She said. The knight then proceeded to lower her head back onto the cock, the length going in about 4 inches before her gag reflex kicked in.

She shuddered, and the vibrations brought Natsu immense pleasure. She braced herself, then slammed her head onto the cock, taking in all 11 inches of the large phallus. This brought Natsu over the edge, cum spurting out of his cock, down her throat. He came for a good 10 seconds, absolutely filling the woman up. He then began to bring his cock out of her mouth, still cumming. He came all over her tits, glazing them with a layer of his thick, creamy semen. "Well then Natsu, that was unexpected. I really don't know what came over myself. What I just did was a deepthroat. As the name suggests, your penis goes deep into my mouth. This is a bit dangerous and could cause someone without magic to suffocate and pass out." She then got on top of him.

"Now comes the more, pleasure filled part for both partners. Most women will have a hymen, though, I broke mine from intense training sessions. The first time will hurt if their hymen is still intact. This is my first time too though, so I'll have to get used to you, Natsu." Erza told him. "This is your first time? I was thinking you've already done this by the way you've been teaching me." This caused her to blush despite their current position. "W-well… Natsu, can I trust you with a secret?" She asked while her mind was going into overdrive. "Your secrets are safe with me! Not even food would get me to say them!" He said proudly.

"W-well, I'm sort of a uh… A uh, a closet pervert." She said embarrassed. "A what?" "Basically, I kind of… Read… Smut novels in my free time…" She said, feeling ashamed of herself. "What're smut novels?" He asked. "Well, they're basically books that have sex in them. They're detailed, most have plot, and most have smooth character interaction." "Oh, that's it? I saw Levy reading one before. Nearly scared the living daylights out of her. She almost passed out from embarrassment." He said as he recalled when he saw the blue haired girl deep in her book, reading in the worst possible place. The guild hall.

"Well then Natsu, enough talking, more fucking, alright?" Erza said as she braced herself for what was to come. She then lowered herself slowly onto the cock. Once her lips went past the head of his cock, Natsu, without warning, thrust all 11 inches into her. Both their eyes widened. Erza from pleasure, and Natsu from not warning her when he thrusted. "Sorry Erza! I couldn't help it! I didn't even feel it coming!" He said truthfully. Meanwhile, Erza's eyes were rolled back into her head. The sudden movement caused her to cum before they really did anything. She didn't care that he thrusted without warning. Hell, she loved how rough he was. It took her a while to calm down from her climax, but when she did, she told him to start moving in and out.

Every thrust brought jolts of pleasure to both of them. "Oh god, Erza, it feels so good!" He exclaimed as he thrust into the woman on top of him. "You have no idea Natsu! The pleasure you feel pales in comparison to what I'm feeling right now. You're stretching me to my limits, Natsu. Tearing me apart with that monster of a cock." She said as she rode him. "Fuck Natsu, I'm cumming!" She screamed as she reached climax. "Cumming Erza!" He also yelled, thrusting deep inside her and releasing.

Erza instantly felt the effects of him cumming inside of her. Her insides warmed up considerably, and she felt good all over. Him cumming had prolonged her climax, and she was still clamped up against him, her pussy attempting to get all the cum that it could. By the time he finished cumming, she had bloated to look like a 3 month pregnant woman. "Holy fuck, Natsu, you came so much! Just look at me!" She said as she lightly pressed her lower area causing some semen to trickle out of her, bringing pleasure to her still sensitive pussy. Natsu then pulled out, a rush of cum following him as he did so.

Erza then noticed how… empty she felt without him in her. "N-Natsu, w-why'd you pull out?" She said, her mind on the verge of breaking. "What do you mean? Isn't that what I'm supposed to do after we're done?" He asked. "W-well, yeah, but c-can you put it back in real quick? I just want to um I wa-" she was cut off by a moan when he thrust all 11 inches back into her, her mind breaking from the size of the cock. "Fuck, yes Natsu! Fuck me again! Cum inside me m! Turn me into your whore and fuck me until I can't walk!" She yelled as he began moving in and out of her. The cum inside her was being sloshed around, being thrown everywhere around the two, and inside of her.

He sped up to intense speeds, making her feel like he was vibrating and she immediately came, causing him to cum as well. Her face was contorted to that of a woman that was fucked stupid, the grin on her face never fading. Her mouth was wide open as cum once again began spilling into her. Stretching her until she couldn't fit anymore. And then just spraying out of her pussy due to not being able to hold anymore of the thick, creamy semen. Her bed was now a mess, though she could care less. She had just got the best fucking she had ever gotten. What makes it better was that before their little rut, she was a virgin, so not only did Natsu gain an achievement. She was also immensely happy that it was him to take her virginity, and she was more than willing to stay with him until the end of time.

Her mind slowly repaired itself as the two Fairy Tail mages calmed themselves. "You know Natsu, I think I could get used to being with you." She said as her heart beat slowly went down. The adrenaline from their intense fucking session receding. "Wait… Natsu, you came inside me?!" She said as she just realized what he had done. "Well, yeah. What's the problem with that?" He asked. "Natsu, I could get pregnant! That's most likely a probl-" she was swiftly cut off by Natsu. "Don't you dare say that you being pregnant is a problem. I will stay by you until you don't want me anymore. I will make sure you stay safe as you hold our child. Giving him or her a temporary place to be while he or she grows." He said, holding her tightly to his body. "Never ever think that I'll abandon you. I won't make the same mistake that my parents, whoever they were, or Igneel made. I'll stay by you and our child or children until the end of time. Erza then began to cry. ' _How could I doubt him for something like that? I should know better that Natsu would do anything for someone no matter how difficult a task it is.'_ She thought as she buried her face into his chest.

"Erza, please don't cry. I thought I made you promise you wouldn't ever cry again?" Natsu said as he comforted the girl. "Everything will be alright Erza. No matter what, I'll make sure of that." He assured her as her crying slowly ceased, and fatigue overcame the two of them.

 **Lemon End**

 **The Next Day**

Natsu woke to a strange sensation. He woke up with someone next to him, snuggling into his chest. He opened his eyes only to see red. Last night's events then came back to him, and he remembered everything. He smiled gently at Erza's sleeping figure. He gently shook her, waking her up. "Wah, where, oh, Natsu." She said as she woke up. "Erza, I gotta get going. I have to get out of here before the other girls wake up, alright?" He said to the now awake, beautiful redhead. She nodded at him, giving him the okay to leave.

Natsu headed over to his house, and once there, a pop up appeared in his vision. He tapped it, and… Things happened.

You had sex with Erza Scarlet! +10 Skill points

Achievements completed

The feel of being an adult +10

Deflowerer of Destiny - Bronze +5

Pie? - Bronze +5

Fucking Cats - Bronze +5

Whorder +10

Glazed Donuts - Bronze +5

That Sucks - Bronze +5

A Nice Treat - Bronze +5

Whoops! +10

Total Points Gained From Achievements: 60

Total Points Gained since last fuck: 70

Stats

Strength: 60/100

Luck: 30/100

Intelligence: 20/100

Vitality: Prestige 1 15/100

Endurance: Prestige 1 10/100

Agility: 80/100

Deceit: 10/100

Stealth: 0/100

Speech: 40/100

Magic Capability: 10/100

Magic Capacity: Prestige 2 60/100

Sexual Aura: 29/100

"What to do?" He said to himself. "Let's get Sexual Aura to 50 then we'll see what we can do from there." He then proceeded to put 21 points into Sexual Aura.

Sexual Aura: 50/100

Stat Threshold reached!

More recent friends will now be willing to fuck you. Old friends will be extremely enticed into fucking you. Enemies will consider fucking you, though the chance is low due to just reaching the stat threshold.

Points Remaining: 49

"You know what? Fuck it. I'll drop 25 more into sexual aura.

Sexual Aura: 75/100

Stat Threshold reached!

Recent friends will be completely willing to fuck you, and will try to take advantage of you for sex. Enemies will now willingly fuck you. Low chance of enticing a non-human, though it is still possible.

Points Remaining: 24

"24 left, eh? What now…" He said, thinking. "Oh, I know! Let's put the rest into intelligence. That's always helpful.

Intelligence: 44

Stat Threshold Passed!

You can now tell when women are showing signs of arousal. Combat strategies come to mind easier.

Points Remaining: 0

Abilities Page

Learned Magic:

Fire Dragon Slayer

Able To Learn Magic:

-Requip [10]

Requirement: Have sex with Erza Scarlet

"I can requip now?" Natsu said to himself as he looked over everything. "Dang, I can't learn anything else yet, huh… Oh well! It'll all come by eventually." He said, but then noticed another menu that said "locked magics". He tapped it, and was greeted with a rather large list. The list showed the name then the requirement. Magical capability was shown in brackets

-Take Over [20]

Requirements: Have sex with a take over mage

-Ice Make [20]

Requirements: Have sex with an ice make mage

-Arc of Time [100]

Requirements: Have sex with Ultear Milkovich and her daughter at the same time

-Maguilty Sense [100]

Requirements: Have sex with Meredy Milkovich

-Plant Magic [75]

Requirements: Have sex with Cosmos

-Paper Blizzard [75]

Requirements: Have sex with Kamika

-Celestial Summoning [50]

Requirements: Have sex with a celestial spirit mage, have sex with a celestial spirit

-Gravity Manipulation [75]

Requirements: Have sex with Kagura Mikazuchi, have access to Requip magic

-Alternative Slayer Magic [Prestige 1: Dragon, Phoenix. Prestige 2: God, Goddess.]

Requirements: Have sex with another type of slayer

-Solid Script [50]

Requirements: Have sex with Levy McGarden

-Teleportation [75]

Requirements: Have sex with Minerva Orlando

-Curse [Prestige 5]

Requirements: Have sex with a demoness

-Card Magic [50]

Requirements: Have sex with Cana Alberona

-Life Magic [Prestige 10]

Requirements: Have sex with Kami herself

-Death Magic [Prestige 10]

Requirements: Have sex with Yami herself

-Underworld Magic [Prestige 10]

Requirements: Have sex with Shinigami herself

-Seduction Magic [Prestige 5]

Requirements: Have a foursome with the three goddesses

Natsu stared, wide eyed at the list in front of him. ' _T-that's a lot of different magic types…'_ He then realized something. "Wait… Who the hell are half of these people?!"

 **AN: What a way to start a new story. You liking it so far? This was a pain in the ass to do, considering I write all my stories on my phone. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Note: This won't be updated that frequently, due to how much I have to do per chapter.**


	2. Mirajane Strauss

_The Fairy Games_

 _Inspired by HunterBerserkerWolf's "The Lemon Games" on ficwad. Natsu is thrown into a game. The objective? Fuck everybody. Well, every woman to be precise. How the hell is he supposed to survive this Rated M for obvious reasons._

 **AN: Welcome to chapter 2 of my new fic. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter/introductory thing, and now, let's get on with the story. Enjoy!**

Natsu Dragneel. The soon to be envy of every single male in the all of Fiore. What was he doing at the moment, might you ask? Well, I honestly have no idea. I'm just the person that writes these.

He was currently laid down on his bed. What was he doing? Thinking. He was thinking all about the recent events. ' _So, I basically have this… Machine in my brain that allows me to power myself up, from having sex.'_ He thought to himself. ' _So if I have enough sex, I can practically become the ruler of the world. Sounds kind of boring if you ask me. Though the sex part, I could probably get used to.'_ He thought as he remembered his recent activities with Erza. Who knew that of all the people, she would be the one to take his virginity, and vice versa.

You wouldn't really expect an idiot like Natsu to end up in a relationship with a prodigy like Erza. No, that was something no one would've guessed. The strictest person in Fairy Tail having nice, loving, compassionate, though unplanned sex with the most carefree and destructive guy in Fairy Tail? That is kind of hard to believe.

It did happen though, and you ought to believe it as it's already occurred, but Erza greatly enjoyed her time with the dragon slayer. Nothing could top how good she felt with the warm, gentle, caring guy, that was Natsu Dragneel. The feeling of his thick, hard pole lowering itself into her tight warmth was something she thought she'd never feel again. She expected for him to say that everything was an accident, but instead, he committed to being with Erza. He didn't back away from the challenge of being a father. No, he wanted it, if anything.

He got off his bed, ready to tackle the day head on. He planned to do some missions. Maybe talk with some guild members, or maybe fight with Gray. The usual for his day. But then he remembered that Mira had sent him a letter stating that he was to come over to her house, stating that she simply needed a massage. He was to be there by 8:00 PM or earlier. This gave him plenty of time to head out and do some jobs. He walked into the guild hall, causing some women to slightly wet themselves from the sheer sexually dominating aura coming from him. Of course, the men didn't notice anything, as they were men. The whole "sexual aura" only attracts that of the opposite gender.

Some tried hiding their embarrassment whereas some attempted to find some place private to rub off their desires. Every single woman in Fairy Tail at one point, had fallen for Natsu. That much was true. His increased Sexual Aura skill just made their need worse.

He strode up to Mira, who was behind the counter serving as a barmaid. The usual. "Yo, Mira, Igot the letter. It was 8:00 PM, right?" He asked. "Y-yeah…" She said embarrassed at her current situation. She was one of the people that were more affected by Natsu's Sexual Aura. She had fallen for him. Pretty hard, too. He could tell how much she held back from jumping over the counter and trying to get him to fuck her. His increased intelligence aided in that.

"Well Mira, I'd like to take this job, alright?" He said to her. She simply nodded and signed him off.

And off the went. It was supposed to be a simple bandit raid. That all changed when he saw they had mages practicing. He knew this was going to be difficult. Anyone could see that. He formulated a quick and simple plan. Take out the mages first. There were 5 total. Two were training, while the other 3 were sitting around talking. The talking ones would be easier to take care of. They wouldn't be prepared. The training ones would most likely be too exhausted to really do anything. He's just have to knock them out after the first three.

He jumped into the clearing, hands already cupping his mouth. He set off a Fire Dragon's Roar and the three who were off guard, instantly fell due to the pain of the burning. This alerted the other people, and the next thing he knew, he was being chased. He ran over to the other two mages, quickly delivering a flying punch towards one, than a roundhouse kick to the other. He turned around to face the others.

Let's just say that they really didn't stand a chance. He kicked, punched, and blasted through all of them, until no one was left standing. He tied everyone up (somehow, idk) and set off into their largest tent. The place where he suspected their stuff was. What he found… Surprised and enraged him. He found a bound up Kagura Mikazuchi & Millianna. Thankfully though, their clothes were completely intact.

He rushed over, took out their gags, and burned the ropes off. The next thing he knew, he was flat on the ground, both women on top of him, thanking him profusely. "If you didn't get here in time, those… Those monsters wouldn't have done anything good to us." Millianna explained, half crying, and mewling. "Millianna, you look kind of… Different since I last saw you." He said, motioning to how she was dressed in basically a bra and panties with a cloak. Her hair was also spiked as opposed to the straight here she once had.

"Well, it has been about a month since you last saw me, you know. Erza said that the etherion blast really messed you up." The cat girl said. "Also, sorry for getting you into that mess… If I only trusted Erza more, this wouldn't have been a problem." She said sadly. Natsu could sense her sorrow, and tried to comfort her with a hug. She tensed at first, due to her previous position, but soon melted into the hug, her tail curling around the man as the two hugged.

Kagura couldn't resist a smile, and soon found herself… Intrigued in the man that had just saved her and her friend, and also comforted said friend. He was… Unusual. Different from other men. He clearly wasn't a pervert. That much was obvious, since he hadn't tried anything on Millianna. He radiated this feeling of warmth. One of love and care. She couldn't help but feel… attracted to him.

"Well then, it seems that we still haven't introduced ourselves to each other, mister…" Kagura started. "Natsu Dragneel. Just call me Natsu though. I don't do well with formalities. And you are?" "Kagura Mikazuchi. Mermaid Heel's ace, though, the only reason we were captured is because we were outnumbered and caught off guard. By now, our job's probably been completed by another guild since we were stuck here."

' _Mikazuchi… Where have I heard that last name from?'_ Natsu thought to himself. Suddenly though, it hit him. ' _No way… Simon. This is his little sister.'_ Natsu took a deep breath. "Kagura, I suppose Millianna has told you about the tower of heaven." He said. Her eyes instantly darkened. "Yes, what of it?" She said sternly. "Do what you must to me. I was the reason Simon has to sacrifice himself. If only I was stronger, none of this would have happened." He said, kneeling before the woman.

Kagura's vision flared red. The whole reason her brother was dead was right in front of her. She gripped the handle to her sword tightly, only to feel a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Millianna shaking her head at her. She knew it wasn't really his fault. It was the menace, Jellal's fault. Well, good thing he wasn't around now. Natsu sure fucked him up, though he didn't necessarily kill him. Let's just say the sea monsters were a bit hungry, and they would eat whatever was on the menu. It just so happened that a burnt-to-a-crisp Jellal was on the menu. Yum.

Kagura's vision instantly cleared as she realized what Millianna was trying to say to her, despite not actually doing anything. Her grip on the sword lessened, and she simply held her hand on top of Natsu's hair, lightly brushing it. "It's okay, Natsu. What's done is done. The person that actually killed him is gone, and that's all that matters. To me, at least." She said gently. "Please Natsu, stand." She said. He got up and turned to look at her.

"To compensate for the loss of my brother, how about you take me on a date in maybe two days, and maybe take Millianna on a date the next day. If she wants it, of course." She added, making the cat girl blush. "Wait, you're okay with that?" He asked confused. "Okay with what?" "You're okay that I date Millianna as well?" He said very surprised. "Well, she has become one of my closest friends. We tend to share everything with each other." The swordswoman said.

"How about you two come back to Fairy Tail with me? I'm pretty sure that Erza would want to see you again, Millianna." Natsu said as he started heading out. He looked back at the two women to see them standing there. "Well? What're you waiting for? Let's get going." He said cheerfully. The three walked along happily. Until the train of course. Natsu was flat against the window, trying his best to stay conscious.

He noticed a little notification blinking in his view. He opened it by tapping, and read what it has to say. "Natsu, an easier way to navigate the menu without making people think you're crazy is by thinking of opening that menu. You'be gotten a few updates, so let's go check them out." The text said.

"Welcome back to the ability menu. So far, only one new ability has been added.

-Anti-Motion Sickness [10] [Ready for unlock]

Removes your extremely vulnerable state of motion sickness."

This got Natsu really excited. He quickly unlocked said ability, and instantly started feeling better, though he decided to keep himself against the window as they would find it suspicious if he were to suddenly stop being motion sick. Instead, he slowly moved himself, acting as if he were motion sick, trying to get the two women to think that he was starting to grow resistance to the thing. All the while, he was reading the other update.

"The second update is in the fuck list. Three women have been added to this.

-Juvia Lockser

-Jenny Realight

-Erza Knightwalker

With these women being added, three achievements have also been added

On My Way To Steal Yo Girl: Have sex with the person that loves your rival

Modelling Business: Have sex with two models at the same time

Double Vision: Have sex with two of the technically same person?"

The first didn't confuse Natsu at all he knew that it was talking about Juvia. The second and third however, did. ' _But I'm not really friends with any other model other than Mira. The third one's also confusing. How the hell am I supposed to have sex with the same person twice at the same time?'_ He thought frantically.

"And that's about it for the new updates. We were thinking about lowering the effects of your Sexual Aura, but it would be more entertaining to see how it would play out if you maxed it. If you don't remember though, it can only go to Prestige 2. So basically, 200/100. Good luck, and have fun with your future family!" The text read as it closed.

By the time Natsu finished reading, he was almost to the state in which his motion sickness was gone. The girls noticed this and simply shrugged it off. Thinking that the dragon slayer was finally done being over dramatic with his motion sickness. An hour later, and they reached Magnolia. Natsu pushed the door open, and was met with… Nothing really. The guild members were busy doing their things. Whatever those were.

He strode up to Erza, both women following him. "Yo, Erza, look who I found!" He said, putting his hand on the redhead's shoulder, making her blush from remembering their previous night's sexual activities. She turned to see Millianna and some other woman she didn't know. "Hey, Millianna. You seem to have grown since the last time we saw each other." She said with a smile. "Yep! I made a new friend, too!" She said, motioning to Kagura.

"Erza Scarlet, I believe your name is? Millianna has told me so much about you. My name is Kagura Mikazuchi." She said, causing Erza's eyes to widen. ' _Sh-she made it out alive?'_ Erza instantly took the younger woman into a hug, surprising everyone in the guild. She was crying.

"Y-you made it out of Rosemary." Was all she said. Kagura instantly realized who she was. "N-no, don't tell me… You were the one that put me in that basket? The one that saved my life in exchange for your freedom?" She said, also wide eyed. She then returned the hug that the scarlet haired woman was giving her, full force. The guild cheered at the touching moment, though none louder than Natsu. He was glad that Erza had finally found some closure with the "Simon ordeal". In a way, he felt that he did as well.

He let the women converse, and went over to the job board. Before he knew it, it was 7:30. By this time, he had finished 3 more jobs, leaving him with an 800 thousand jewel total. Bandit raids and dark guild outpost raids were among his favorite missions. It's not a surprise that he finished 4 in one day. He was so skilled, that he held the record for most bandits and dark guild members thrown in jail. A grand total of over 500 bandits, and 450 dark guild members. He was told that if he were to reach 500, the king would like to meet the man that was doing his best to keep crime off the streets of Fiore. What the king would offer though, would be something that Natsu would never expect. But that's for a separate chapter.

Natsu was currently heading over to his own home to take a shower and to get ready for Mira. He would be at her house by 7:50 and from then, everything would play out randomly. He had no idea how this was gonna go. He just hoped that he would be able to stay friends with Mira if anything were to happen.

He took his shower, and dressed in casual wear. No need to wear anything fancy. It was just a simple massage. Right?

He went to the Strauss household. And was quickly met with a half naked Mira, the only cover she had was a towel covering her rather large breasts, and lower regions. "Natsu! I knew you would come! You're so reliable, you know? A good friend even after our past… Heh…" She said, the last part a bit nervously. She had bullied him in the past. For him to overlook that, surprised her. He didn't care what she did to him. He just wanted to be friends. What would you expect from a boy that doesn't know his actual parents, and then lost the parent that looked after him? "Well then, come on in! Elfman isn't home. Who knows where he went." ' _Though that's good for what I have in store for you, my handsome dragon.'_ She thought to herself.

He followed her to her room, where she laid on the bed, waiting for him. He began with her shoulders. Gently squeezing and generally massaging the beautiful white haired woman. He slowly went down, ending up near her lower back. "N-Natsu, do you think you could go a bit lower?" Mira said, all while completely blushing. Natsu got what she was saying, and got to work… Massaging her rather soft, and bountiful ass. Mira tried her best at holding in her moans of pleasure, though Natsu could tell that she was trying her best. Not once did he stop his hands massaging the woman's soft, squishy bum. She was getting wetter and hornier by the minute.

"N-Natsu, I believe I have a d-different j-job for you n-now." She said blushing from her thoughts. In truth, she actually had only wanted him to come over for a massage. "Really? And what might that be?" He said, squeezing her ass slightly harder than before, nearly causing the white haired she demon to let out a moan, though she managed to hold it in despite what she was about to say. "Um, I have this itch that can only really be scratched by someone of your caliber." She said, still blushing from the thoughts going through her mind. "Oh really? Why don't we get to work on that right now? Don't want one of my friends to be uncomfortable, right?" He said.

 **Lemon**

"A-alright Natsu, first I need you to stop your massaging." She said. He did as he was told, and the woman got up. She took off her towel, beholding the sight of her very large breasts and soaking wet vagina. She then laid back down on her bed, though this time, her stomach faced the ceiling. "Well, you see Natsu, I have this little itch in here," she said pointing to her soaked pussy. "though I don't think your hands can really reaaaaah~!" She said, but was quickly cut off by a moan of pleasure as Natsu stuck two of his fingers inside her tight entrance.

His fingers went in and out of her at a steady, but fast pace. Mira was feeling intense pleasure, and tried her best to not cum right then and there. "N-Natsu! When did you learn to do this!?" She said through moans. "Well, a night with Erza can really develop your knowledge." He said with a wink, quickening his pace on the woman's tight vagina, bringing her to climax. She squealed in pleasure, her juices leaking out of her at a fast rate.

The white haired woman soon felt herself being lifted up, Natsu sliding in below her, and a hot, bulbous thing being stuck right in front of her vagina. She looked down to see his 11 inch monster, gasping at the sheer size of the thing. "Oh my god, Natsu! How the hell is that so big?! How the hell is that going to fit inside me?!" She asked frantically, slightly scared of the large phallus that was about to penetrate her. "Hey, calm down Mira. Erza took this all, so I'm sure you can too. Also, I'll be really gentle, since this is your first time.

"... Okay Natsu… I-I think I'm ready." She said. "You think or you know? I'm not going to do anything until you're completely sure about this. If you aren't ready for this, I can accept that. I just hope we can be friends after all of this." He said. "Or maybe even closer than friends." she said, turning her head to kiss him as she lowered herself onto the cock. The pain she felt was something she hadn't expected. She expected something more… agonizing. Instead, it was like a hard pinch to her lower regions, and before she knew it, he was completely inside her, the tip touching the entrance to her womb.

The white haired beauty moaned in pleasure as she felt the large cock penetrate deep inside her, erasing her desire for any other man. Though, no one really fit that category. She hadn't met a single person that was as loving or caring as Natsu. He even said that if she wasn't ready for it, he would stop and hope that they could continue being friends. Any other man would have jumped at the opportunity to fuck the busty model. They wouldn't care if she didn't want it afterwards. Natsu however, mainly did this for her pleasure. He wanted her to feel better than she thought possible.

She adjusted to his size, and told him that she was ready for him to begin moving. He gently thrusted inside her, sending jolts of electricity throughout her body. She felt beyond amazing. Every single cell in her body was screaming with pleasure, the thick, hard cock continuing to trust in and out of her. "W-wow, Natsu. I d-didn't know y-you could be so g-gentle." She said through her moans of pleasure.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed yet Mira, I'm pretty much a completely different person when I'm alone with someone. I set myself to a mode that cheers only that person up if I'm with them. Other times when I'm carefree and brash, that's to entertain the guild. Most of the guild members don't _really_ know me. I prefer to see you all smile, even if it means that I don't." He said as he continued to thrust into the woman. Her large breasts bouncing with each thrust. She was in heaven right now. The pleasure from the thick cock inside her was slowly driving her mad, though the assuring words that Natsu said kept her sane. He was sweet, gentle, and in her eyes, perfect. He was just the man that she had always wanted. She could care less if he had also fucked her former rival and best friend. Hell, she wanted it. She found it, intriguing. Kinky. Hot.

"Say, N-Naaah, N-Natsu, how w-was Erza when you... y-you know…" She said, moaning. "Erza? She was crazy! She wanted everything. Well, except the other hole, and these" he said, squeezing her tits. "we did pretty much everything else. Don't worry though, I was gentle with her. I'm more surprised that you aren't freaking out about me having sex with her though. It was just yesterday, you know." He said to the beautiful take over mage. "Ohhhh, I could care less about that. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." She stated as she felt her climax coming. "That's what I'm supposed to say." Natsu said while smiling.

"Mira, I think I'm gonna cum soon. Where do you want it?" He asked the barmaid. "W-well, where do you want it to go?" She asked. "Well, inside brings maximum pleasure, though you can get pregnant. Is that okay with you?" He asked. "As long as you stay with me, I don't think anything could go wrong." She said lovingly as she reached climax, bringing her lover into a kiss, moaning as he spilt his hot, sticky semen inside her."

Mira was feeling pleasure like no other. Warmth spread throughout her body as she felt the cum making its way inside of her. It flooded her womb and everything else, cum spraying out the outer line where their sexual organs met, covering the lower part of her bed in their combined sexual liquids. "Oh f-fuck Natsu! Y-you're cumming so much inside me!" Mira said, feeling the warmth continue to spread throughout her body.

The two lovers stayed like that for ten minutes. Natsu's cock never once exiting Mira's deflowered pussy. She was surprised at how he was still hard. He pulled out and pressed his cock against her… Other entrance. "N-Natsu, that place is dirty! D-don't do it. Not right now. Let me rest some more, then maybe we can do it." She said frantically. He then inserted his cock back inside her pussy, keeping the two aroused. They stayed like that for another five minutes before Mira couldn't take it anymore. "Natsu. P-please. Take my anal virginity as well, tonight. I want this to be a night that I never forget." She said lovingly.

He took his cock out of her pussy, and set it against her other entrance. "You ready Mira? There's no turning back if we continue." He said. "Yes Natsu. I'm ready for this." She said confidently. That confidence was turned into pain and pleasure as he pierced her back door. The cock was stretching her to her limits, but it felt so good to her. He thrusted in and out of Mira, very slowly, very gently. She tried to overcome the pain by rubbing her pussy. This helped considerably, but there was still some pain.

It took her ten minutes to get used to the cock sliding in and out of her ass, pleasure completely overcoming the pain that she felt. She felt amazing at this point. She was still stimulating herself while Natsu fucked her in the ass, his hands busy fondling her large titties. He gently cupped, squeezed and lightly smacked her large, bouncy, soft mounds, each smack bringing plenty of pleasure to her. Without much warning, he sped up inside her ass, bringing her to her climax at the sudden change in speed. He as well came, though not as much as when he came inside her vagina. He pulled out of her, letting the cum slide out of her. He then brought her into a kiss as he set her on the bed.

He got on top of her, hard cock in hand, and set it between her bouncy, soft tits. She knew what he wanted, and welcomed it. She held tightly onto her tits as he held tightly onto her shoulders, giving him leverage. He thrust lightly in and out, each thrust bringing immense pleasure. "Fuck Mira, they're so soft." He said to the woman, causing her to blush despite their current situation. He thrust in and out, and she licked the tip every time she could. He was obsessed with her overly soft tits. They were softer than Erza's who instead head a soft, bouncy ass instead. He came inside her mouth as she brought it slightly inside, and finished off by cumming all over her large tits.

Mira got an idea. This was going to be great. "Natsu, lay on the bed please." She said. He did as she said, and she went and sat on his cock, much to both of their pleasure. "Okay, start fucking me please." She said. "Satan Soul: Sitri" She said, causing her appearance to change dramatically. ***insert entire description thing here, minus her clothes***. Natsu immediately felt her vagina tighten up and heat around his throbbing cock. "Fuck Mira! It's so tight!" "Natsu, fuck me as hard as you can. Don't hold back at all. I want to feel the strength of my big strong dragon, and his littler dragon." The half demon said.

Natsu wanted to please her as much as possible, so despite how harsh the orders sounded, he sped up considerably, his former gentle, slow thrust becoming hard and fast, though they still held the same amount of love. He pounded in and out of her pussy, wearing it considerably. Mira was in complete bliss. The transformation had made her pleasure sense increase tenfold, and she was now very close to cumming. She soon found herself cumming, but Natsu didn't let up in his relentless attack on her pussy. He continued to hammer away into the girl, making her climax last extremely long. With one final, hard yet loving thrust, he came deep into the woman. She collapsed from the sheer pleasure that she felt, reverting back to her normal self.

Natsu himself soon found his eyelids drooping, and soon enough, the two lovers fell asleep, their sexual organs still exposed to one another.

 **The Next Morning**

Now, Elfman has seen some pretty weird things in his life. To see his sister in bed with a man nearly made him lose everything, but when he went over to see who it was, he stopped. He saw a smiling Mira next to Natsu. He trusted Natsu of course, and wouldn't doubt his ability to keep his sister happy. Instead of waking them, he wrote a quick note and posted in on the door before exiting the room.

Natsu woke up and felt a mop of hair against his chest. He opened his eyes to see an awake Mira, sitting there admiring his looks. "Morning Natsu, it seems Elfman caught us." She said with a wink. Natsu immediately paled. He had completely forgotten about him. "Hey, don't look so worried now. He left a note on the door for you. Go take a look at it." Instead of getting up, he just used his advanced senses to read what it had said. "Keep my sister happy now Natsu, or are you not man enough for that?" Was what it said. Natsu smiled at the note, and gave Mira a quick kiss.

"I gotta get going, alright? Happy'll be freaking out since I didn't go home last night." Natsu explained. "Aww, but I want you to stay here." Mira said pouting. "Alright, if that's what you want Mira." He said, surprising her. "What? I told you that I'll do anything if it makes you happy." Natsu then laid back down looking at the ceiling. He opened his menu with his mind and got a plethora of things.

You had sex with Mirajane Strauss! +10 Skill Points

Achievements Completed

You're an Ass: Bronze +5

Fucked To Sleep +10

1 for 2 +10

Sexual Magic +10

Total Skill Points: 45

Stats

Strength: 60/100

Luck: 30/100

Intelligence: 20/100

Vitality: Prestige 1 15/100

Endurance: Prestige 1 10/100

Agility: 80/100

Deceit: 10/100

Stealth: 0/100

Speech: 40/100

Magic Capability: 10/100

Magic Capacity: Prestige 2 60/100

Sexual Aura: 75/100

He looked over his stats, and immediately had an idea. ' _How about I get Sexual Aura to Prestige 1? Then with the 20 other points, start getting my stealth up. Yeah, sounds like a good idea.'_

He placed 25 points into Sexual Aura

Sexual Aura: Prestige 1 0/100

Stat Threshold Reached!

Enemies are now completely willing to have sex with you. Non humans feel attracted to you greatly, and goddesses feel slight attraction to you. You can mask the Sexual Aura to make things less awkward for those around you.

Points Remaining: 20

Stealth 20/100

Points Remaining: 0

Abilities

Magic:

-Fire Dragon Slayer

Available Magic:

Requip

Take Over

Available Abilities:

-Harem Master

Women that you have been with are willing to have a harem, and other women don't find it very odd.

' _Why didn't I unlock requip yet? Eh, let's just get everything, I really don't see why it shows when it's available instead of just giving it to me.'_ Natsu thought to himself as he unlocked the two magics and the one ability.

Achievements Completed

What Is This Wizardry?: Bronze +5

What Is This Wizardry?: Silver +10

Skill points available: 15

Stats

Strength: 60/100

Luck: 30/100

Intelligence: 20/100

Vitality: Prestige 1 15/100

Endurance: Prestige 1 10/100

Agility: 80/100

Deceit: 10/100

Stealth: 20/100

Speech: 40/100

Magic Capability: 10/100

Magic Capacity: Prestige 2 60/100

Sexual Aura: Prestige 1 0/100

' _What to do now?'_ He thought to himself. ' _Eh, who cares? Let's just put in stealth again'_

Stealth: 35/100

Stat Threshold Passed!

You can now sneak around enemies that don't know you're there.

Well, it seemed that everything would be just okay for Natsu and his girls.

 **AN: Wow, another chapter so soon? This was once again a pain to write. The stats and stuff are so… Annoying. If the styles for the menus are inconsistent, deal with it *Mlg airhorn noises*. This is annoying as it already is. Hope you enjoyed though. Fallen Comrades chapter coming up? Yeah, probably. Posted maybe tomorrow. Happy Early New Years since I won't be posting anything at 12:00 AM… I have a family too, you know.**


	3. Kagura Mikazuchi & Millianna

_The Fairy Games_

 _Inspired by HunterBerserkerWolf's "The Lemon Games" on ficwad. Natsu is thrown into a game. The objective? Fuck everybody. Well, every woman to be precise. How the hell is he supposed to survive this Rated M for obvious reasons._

 **AN: Well then, this chapter was put into production far faster than I expected. Starting date is the same day that chapter 2 was produced and posted. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, and Happy New Year (again)!**

Natsu was bored. After having to leave Mira, since she had her duties as a barmaid, he was at his house. Sitting on his bed, thinking about recent events… Once again. ' _So Kagura wants me to date her, then Millianna the next day. I wonder why that is? Pretty sure the two are staying over with Erza as well. Probably so that Kagura can get to know Erza. Maybe that whole date thing was a spur of the moment thing… Yeah, that makes sense. It wouldn't really make sense for her to just randomly ask me on a date, right? Nah, she's like Erza, though Erza has fallen for me before, as shown by those two nights ago. That night felt pretty magical to be honest. Though, Mira was literally magical. Her satan soul is insane. Better get out of here. Maybe do some more jobs to pass the time for our date. Before that date happens though, I should probably ask her if she was being serious. Yeah, that's probably a good idea.'_

Natsu headed back to the guild. When he entered, he was met with a smile from both Mira and Erza, who was with Kagura and Millianna. Just as he expected. He passed by Elfman, receiving a thumbs up from him. The two talked to each other before Natsu left, so Elfman was able to set down some simple ground rules for practically marrying his sister. There were two simple rules.

Don't hurt her in any way

Don't brag about her as if she were a toy.

These rules were simple enough. Natsu didn't plan on doing either.

He strode over to Erza, Kagura, and Millianna. He gave the redhead a kiss, much to her delight, and much to the guild's surprise. "What the hell?! How is Natsu not dead, and why does it seem like she's completely enjoying the kids!?" Gray shouted. "Well Gray, for your information, this all began on our magical night two nights ago, when Natsu gloriously stuck his 11 inch monster deep ins-" Everyone stares wide eyed at the woman while Gray cut her off. "No need for details Erza! What the hell has gotten into you? And there is no way that he's 11 inches! Does he know some illusion magic or some shit?!" He said.

"Well Gray, if he knew illusion magic, they're pretty solid illusions if you ask me." Mira said, once again surprising the guild. "He has Mira, too!? What the fuck! Elfman, how could you accept this!" Gray shouted once again. "Well, I know Natsu, and the last thing he'd do is hurt Mira in any way. If she's happy, I'm happy. He agreed that if he did do something to hurt her, I was allowed to hurt him in any way possible, as long as it didn't kill him, or permanently remove something off of his body." He said, giving Natsu a thumbs up and a grin, which he returned. "Wait, how come those two are completely fine that he's fucking the other?!" The ice make user said. "Well Gray, neither of us are willing to fight if it means losing Natsu. That way, we're all satisfied." Mira said.

Natsu then moved to Kagura. "So, about that date… Did you really mean that, or was it an in the moment type thing?" He asked, getting an "IS ANYBODY SEEING THIS?" From some obnoxious ice make mage, and smiles from both Erza and Mira. They had no use fighting someone for their man. They knew he would try his best to keep them happy.

"Well, it was an "in the moment" deal, but I think I'd like to go through with it. Based on how you treat these two women, I believe that you would treat me the same. Millianna as well." The swordswoman said. "Alright then. I'm gonna head off on a few jobs." He then did his normal routine.

He head off on 4 jobs, and by the time he was back, it was 6:00 PM. He still had two hours before he was to meet up with Kagura for their date, so one more job shouldn't be a problem. Right? Right.

The last one was a dark guild raid. He was to be going with a few people from some people from different guilds and organizations to get the job done. Oh boy. Fun.

He arrived at an outpost near Crocus. The place where his team was supposed to meet. He was met with the sight of 4 girls, and a man. The man went over to him, and introduced himself. "The name's Jura. Wizard Saint and proud Lamia Scale member." He then pointed to the two dark pink haired mages. "The older looking one is Sherry. She's from my guild and she's 21 **(Natsu is 21 as well. Erza and Mira are one year older than him while Kagura is a year younger than him)**. The younger looking one is her cousin Chelia. Despite their looks, Chelia is only 3 years younger than her cousin. I don't know why I told you that, but hey, it isn't exactly useless. She doesn't like to be called a little girl, so don't do that despite her looks.

The two remaining women introduced themselves. "My name is Kamika. This is Cosmos. We are from the Garou Knights. A new organization working for the king himself. We hope you don't act as a hindrance to anyone's performance this mission. I believe you haven't said your name though." The girl that unnervingly looked like a girl version of a certain someone he knew.

"Oh, the name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel proud mage of Fairy Tail and the record holder for the… What's going on with her?" He asked Kamika, talking about Cosmos who was staring wide eyed, tears streaming down her face. She suddenly rushed forward at him, bringing him into a tight hug. The words she said surprised everyone present, though, mainly Kamika. "Is it really you? Brother?"

Kamika's eyes widened when she said this. Her mind must have slipped when he said his last name, as she had heard Cosmos talking about having a little brother in her sleep. Most of the time, she woke up panicked, and Kamika would have to calm her down. Natsu's eyes also widened. He had a sibling?

"Cosmos, was it?" He asked, gaining a small nod from the girl that was hugging onto him tightly. "What happened to our parents if you're really my sister? You should know, right?" He asked. "T-they were killed when a band of Zeref worshipper a raided our town, Natsu. You were 2 back then, and our town was known for being in contact with a dragon, though they didn't seem to care. I saw one of the dragons we were in contact with, take you. His name was Igneel. I was half conscious when this happened, so I wasn't able to get his attention. Instead, the female dragon that we were in contact with, rescued me since she could hear my heartbeat and shallow breathing. From then on, I assume you learned fire dragon slayer magic from Igneel, while I learned sakura **(cherry blossom, though sakura sounds better)** dragon slayer magic. This magic allowed me to learn the plant magic that I use today. My dragon slayer magic is only used in emergencies, which I have never been in yet." She said softly, surprising Kamika, and her little brother.

"Why didn't Igneel tell me about the village?" He asked. "It was most likely to keep you from taking the path of revenge. He knew that you would most likely attempt to hunt down every single Zeref worshipper instead of making friends. You most likely wouldn't have turned out as a kind, destructive, yet loving man that the public seems to portray the 'Salamander' as." The pink haired beauty explained. **(Spoiler Alert: in this story, E.N.D was reincarnated as Natsu. He was born from his mother through natural ways, but has his etherious abilities as well.)**

Natsu returned the hug his newly found older sister was giving him. "I don't think I'll be leaving you, sis. Though, the whole guild thing might be a problem. "Natsu please. I don't want you to leave your guild just because of me. If you want, I'll join the guild just to be with you. I'll work with the Knights as a side job, and have Fairy Tail as my home." She said, scared that her brother might leave his guild just for her. "As long as it's okay with your commanding officers, Cosmos. Fairy Tail accepts all mages, even if they have a bad past. You won't be an exception to that. I'm sure they'll let you in." He assured the woman. He then looked up at Kamika.

"You look like someone I know if they were a girl. What's your last name?" He asked. "Oh, my full name is Kamika Fullbus-" "No way… It can't be!" Natsu said, his eyes widening. "You're Gray's sister!?" Her eyes this time, widened. "Y-you know Gray?" She asked, hope in every word. "Yes! He's like, my best friend, though neither of us have openly admitted that… But, we fight all the time! He's basically a brother to me, now! He's at Fairy Tail with me. He knows ice make magic, and learned it from his teacher when he was like, 5 or something. He has the weird stripping habit, though I'm not really convinced that it's a habit. Maybe he's trying to impress someone. Eh, who cares? Anyway, yes I know Gray." He said to the woman, who in turn, sandwiched Cosmos in between Natsu and her.

She was hugging him full force. Or at least, she was attempting to. "After this, you need to take me with you. I want to see my brother again. I'll do the same thing as Cosmos as well. If it means I get to see my brother again, I'm fine with leaving the Knights as a home." Just then, they heard a faint "wait for me!" As they turned to see a girl running at them. Natsu however, noticed something else. ' _Dragon.'_ Was what he thought to himself.

The girl was still running at them. Natsu could see her blue hair blowing around from her running. She got closer to them and then, she kind of… Um… She kind of tripped, and fell. Only to be caught by Natsu! Way to go man! Now, he held Cosmos in both of his hands, while this blue haired girl was dangling on his right foot, as he used it to catch her fall. He lightly moved her down, his leg somehow maintaining attached to him. "So, little one. Who might you be? A dragon slayer?" Natsu asked, causing the girl to look sharply at him. "H-how did you know?" She asked "Answer my question please." "Fine… My name's Wendy Marvell, and I'm a sky dragon slayer. And I'm not ' _little one_ '! I'm 17 years old! …Your turn." She said cutely.

"The name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Fire dragon slayer. This here is my sister, Cosmos Dragneel. She's a Sakura dragon slayer. If you're still wondering how I can tell that you were a dragon slayer, just smell around. Us dragon slayers have increased senses. For example, you smell like a nice breeze and the taste of sugar. Cosmos smells strongly like flowers, with a small scent of cinnamon. I most likely smell like a fireplace and cinnamon." He informed the younger dragon slayer.

"You can't tell your own scent?" She asked. "Well, I'm not exactly sure. It could just be that we're extremely used to our own scents that we don't even notice it. Could you tell me mine?" Natsu asked the girl. "Well, you smell like a nice, warm, cozy fireplace. The one that you'd go into after playing in the snow. And yeah, you're right about the cinnamon. Is that a family specific thing?" The bluenette asked. "Well, not exactly. Some people can have the same scent as well. It mainly depends on personality and your magic type. You're a kind, caring person by your other scent. Cinnamon normally means that the person has a caring side, and a destructive, or slightly sadistic side. I'm more of the destructive, so I'd assume my sister here is a little sadistic. Though, that doesn't stop me from loving him her despite meeting her just minutes ago.

Just then, they heard a feminine voice shouting in the distance. "Wendy Marvell! I told you to wait for me! What has gotten into you, young girl!" Came the voice of a certain exceed. "S-sorry Carla… I don't know what came over me. It was just… I was excited! This is the first time I've been to Crocus! Look, the older mages can protect me too, okay? It's not your job to always look after me." She then turned back to them. "I'm a support mage. Healing and buffing you guys is my type of thing. I don't really do well with fights." She explained.

"Well then, what're we waiting for? We got some dark mages to capture!" Natsu said, his more destructive side coming back into play. And so, the seven mages and single exceed headed off. Their destination? A kind of large dark mage guild hall. It wasn't too big that they couldn't take it on though. They had a wizard saint as well so it probably wasn't going to be a problem.

They devised their plan and set it into action. Wendy would sit back, prepared to handle any medical emergency. She gave them all a slight noise muffling spell, and also a speed boosting spell. These would last for 45 minutes. 15 minutes after their expected time to execute the mission, and extra just in case something decided to pop up. Natsu was the point man. Instead of a noise muffling spell, he was given a resilience spell so that he could take more hits. The others were spread out around, ready to pick off anyone they could.

Their plan started when Jura patted Natsu's shoulder, and set off for his position. Natsu was to wait a minute before proceeding so that Jura could get in position. A minute passed and he rushed at the door, shouting "Fire Dragon's Breach and Clear!" He kicked down the door, and every dark mage was instantly blinded by a flash of light due to the spell. Soon enough, spells were being fired off everywhere. Some dark mages in a sense of panic, shot some off at their own guild members, making the job easier. The majority of spells were from the attackers. Paper, rocks, **(scissors… Jk)** wind, random objects, flowers, and fire (lowered temperature so he doesn't kill them) danced around the guild hall, taking down everything.

"That was… Quick." Natsu said, very surprised that the entire thing went down so quickly. He searched around as the others tied up the dark mages. He entered a room near the back of the guild. What he saw… Shocked him. Not literally, though.

Ur Milkovich still in a frozen state. She was just standing there. Her body frozen in a cube of ice. Near the wall was a desk with notes on everything they tried to unfreeze her with. What they didn't have access to though, was a lost magic to unfreeze her. Natsu rushed over, planting his hands on the ice. It slowly melted, and soon enough, the others were done tying the bandits up, and went to check on him. "Natsu, what the hell are you doing?!" Jura said, slightly confused as to why there was a frozen woman in the dark guild. "Melting this ice. This person was Gray's mentor. The one that taught him ice make magic. Though, I could have sworn that she melted months ago." He explained as the woman's head was fully uncovered.

It took another 10 minutes for the ice to fully melt. Ur instantly came conscious when the last of the ice surrounding her was melted. She took in a deep inhale. "Where am I!? Where's Gray!?" She said loudly, only for a finger to be set against her soft lips. She was afraid now. She hadn't opened her eyes, and she was afraid to. Anytime now, she could get raped by whoever was touching her lips. "Calm down Ur." Natsu said surprising the woman. "Gray's completely fine. It's been years since you were last conscious." Natsu said as the woman began to open her eyes. She found herself in a dimly lit room. The only light coming from the hand of the mage that had unfrozen her. "And Deliora?" She asked. Natsu smirked. "Dead. It died from being frozen for so long. Don't know how you're alive though." He said as he helped support her.

"This is Kamika. Gray's sister. They were separated for some reason. She hasn't said anything about it." Natsu explained as he helped walk the woman out of the dark guild hall. They ended up back at their original outposts. Ur would go with Natsu, as he knew where Gray was. Cosmos & Kamika had to report back to their organization to tell them of their leaving. Jura and the Lamia Scale mages would go back to their guild. Wendy also had to go back to her guild. "Say, Wendy. If you ever want some offensive dragon slayer training, come on by to Fairy Tail. I can try to help train you in it." Natsu said with a smile.

"O-okay mister Natsu. I'll think about it." She said as she walked away with Carla. Said exceed was busy thinking to herself with a smile. ' _That man is a strange one. So brash and destructive, yet so caring. He's an odd one, alright.'_ She then looked at her human companion. ' _I approve of you want him Wendy. I believe that_ **(Aang can save the world…)** _this man's trustworthy enough for you. He'll protect you no matter what.'_ The exceed thought, still smiling.

 **Back With Natsu and Ur**

"So, you ready to head out?" He asked the woman. They had to stay behind for a bit since the woman was adjusting to using her legs once again. "Y-yeah, I think I'm ready. I might have to use you for support halfway through though." She said slightly embarrassed. "Why halfway through? Why not now?" Natsu said as he got in front of the woman, and hoisted her onto his back, and began running to the train station.

They arrived in 10 minutes. Natsu was panting from the run, while Ur was clinging on to his head, afraid to fall off. "Do you think you could let go of my neck now? It's starting to hurt." Natsu said, causing the woman to instantly let go of him. He set her down and they waited for their train. It was only 10 minutes later until it got there, and they boarded.

Natsu told Ur all about Gray. How he had grown, how they saw each other, though Gray was afraid to admit it. All the adventures that they had. Things like that. They arrived back at Magnolia at 7:30, and Natsu entered with Ur holding onto his right shoulder. "No fucking way…" Was all they heard as they entered. Ur looked over to see Gray, his mouth wide open. "Gray, what did I say about cursing!" She yelled with a smile. He ran at her, only to be stopped by Natsu's hand. "She's a bit fragile right now Gray. Probably wouldn't want to break her bones, am I right?" He said. "How did you find her? More importantly, you didn't fu-" Gray started before being cut off. "Gray, don't assume that I fuck everybody. That's reserved for certain people." He said, winking at Erza and Mira who were next to each other. The former eating a slice of strawberry cheesecake, while the other was cleaning a cup. She never ran out of cups to clean, did she?

Natsu left the woman to catch up with Gray, as he went back to his house to get ready for his date. He arrived at Fairy Hills. The place he was expecting Kagura to be. And sure enough, she was there, completely well dressed. What confused him though, was when he saw Millianna there as well, sporting an equally beautiful dress.

"Well, are you two ladies looking sexy tonight." Natsu said as he walked up to them. "Natsu! Millianna decided she couldn't wait, so she wanted to come now." Kagura explained. "No I didn't! You practically forced me to go!" The cat girl said to her friend. "You're only lying to yourself Millianna. There's no use denying the truth." Kagura said, teasing the cat girl. "Fine! I wanted to go today. Happy now?" She said, pouting and crossing her arms under her breasts.

Their date was simple. The three got to know each other, and they generally had a great time. They went to a rather fancy, yet affordable place in Magnolia, and ate there. Everything changed when **(the fire nation attacked)** Kagura set her earlier plan, into motion. Operation Fuck Natsu Dragneel. I wonder what the objective of the operation was? Eh, who knows. She had told Millianna that there was something about Natsu that was making her aroused. The cat girl couldn't help but agree. They formulated a plan together, the whole thing being… Not subtle at all.

They asked Natsu to go back to his house. He instantly picked up on what they were getting at, though he didn't vocalize this. He wanted to see how it would play out. They arrived at his home. Happy was sleeping over with Mira today, as he felt the need to get to know his partner's lover. And by felt the need, I mean, eat all the fish in that household.

And that's how the two women found themselves fucked. Literally.

 **Lemon Time? Bitch you guessed it**

"Fuck Kagura, you're so fucking tight!" Natsu said as he plowed into the woman. She had asked for him to be rough with her, much to Natsu's dismay. He didn't like to hurt any of his friends, or those closer to him. It felt wrong. He was currently thrusting in and out of her sopping wet pussy. Millianna already had her turn. She had preferred it slow, smooth, and gentle. Her friend however, wanted the exact opposite. She was being pounded, though lovingly pounded. Natsu wouldn't do this unless he felt an attraction the woman. He saw Erza's braveness and liked her for that. He saw Mira for her kindness. It was just hidden when Lisanna was still around. Kagura was much like Erza. She was an honorable fighter, and was skilled with her sword. Millianna pretty much the cutest thing to him. It's not every day that you find a woman that greatly resembles a cat. Not to mention that her "cat" was also the smoothest thing Natsu had ever felt.

Back to the fucking at hand. Natsu was currently pounding into Kagura, the woman with an expression of pure bliss. Her asshole was filled with semen, slowly dripping out, as Natsu held her up, her legs wrapping around him as he thrust upwards into her. "Natsu! Fuck, that feels so good!" Kagura said as Natsu plowed into her. With one more thrust, he slammed her down onto him, pushing her shoulders down, causing his cock to go deeper than before. He came deep inside her, as she also came. The semen flooded her insides, bringing warmth all round her. He pulled out and slammed back inside her, the woman's face once again trying to complete bliss. He then held her up with one hand, as he rubbed his cock, spraying his cum at the cat girl, much to her delight.

She loved his milk, and would do anything for it. It was sticky and creamy, unlike the milk she was used to. She decided to taste it anyway, and was instantly addicted to the sexual fluid.

He set Kagura down, and the three went to sleep.

 **SIKE THAT'S THE WRONG LENGTH FOR A LEMON! Back in time.**

"Oh my god, how is that supposed to fit us?" Kagura asked in disbelief, looking at the rock hard, 11 inch stick in front of her. Next to her sat Millianna, who was also gaping at the size. This was… More than they expected. That's for sure. They didn't quite believe Erza. They started with a simple blowjob. The two women took turns sucking the cock in front of them, bringing jolts of pleasure to the dragon slayer. He had managed to control his control… Most of the time.

He accidentally thrusted into Kagura's mouth as she brought his cock in. She felt the force of his thrust, and was hooked on how dominating he felt. If he did that to her pussy, she was done for. She would probably die from pleasure. Not the worst way to go out. He came inside Kagura's mouth first, then moved onto Millianna. She loved the taste of his cum. Bitter, salty, but slightly cinnamony. It was enough to balance everything out, and she loved it.

The two then moved him into the bed, and proceeded to sandwich his cock between their large tits. They moved in sync, and brought great pleasure to the dragon slayer. He lightly began thrusting between their soft mounds, bringing him more pleasure. He moved his unoccupied hands to their crotches, fingers poking at their vaginas. They quickly welcomed him in, and were soon out of sync. The pleasure was too much for them to focus on moving at the same time, and Natsu was honestly loving it. Their now sloppy tittyfuck still brought pleasure and their blissful faces kept him happy as he lightly fucked their tits. Millianna came first. The pleasure being too much for the pussy's pussy. Next up was Kagura. She too came minutes after Natsu, though the two women managed to keep up their efforts at pleasing their lover.

He soon came, long and hard onto their large tits. The cum splattered all over the woman. Kagura shielded her eyes, but Millianna welcomed all of it. She stuck her tongue out, hoping to get some to fall on her tongue, but when she couldn't get any, she quickly moved onto the main source of the milk. She sucked on his cumming cock, increasing his pleasure tenfold. He thrusted deep into her mouth as he came, most of the cum now pouring directly through her throat. He stopped cumming, and quickly got off the bed, pulled Millianna legs first to the edge of the bed, and placed his cock next to her wet pussy. He was trying his best right now, to not thrust hard into the woman. This was proving difficult, so he quickly asked, and she approved entry.

He thrust once, hard and deep inside her. Her hymen broke and she was instantly met with pain, quickly followed by pleasure as the man gently fucked her smooth, wet pussy. He was thrusting deep into her, stretching her to her limits, permanently molding her pussy due to the slow speed of his thrusts. It was slowly stretching her out, every thrust granting immense pleasure. He soon found himself thrusting deeper into her, their thighs meeting as he finished his last thrust, spraying his cum everywhere inside her. She was in complete bliss, purring, mewling, moaning as he finished off inside her. Her tail was currently wrapped tightly around him, ensuring that he would pull it just yet.

When he did though, cum spilt out of her vagina, spreading slowly across the end of the bed. He then pressed up against her anus, taking her by surprise. He thrusted deep into her, taking her anal virginity as well. Ever since Mira, Natsu was getting more confident with his anal fucking skills. He thrusted gently, yet slightly quickly into the cat girl's anus, every thrust bringing them both pleasure. Soon enough, after fucking her in every way possible and covering her in cum, Natsu moved onto the patient Kagura.

"I want you to absolutely pound my anus Natsu. Please. Fuck me. Over power me. Dominate me." She said lewdly. This was something Natsu wasn't very comfortable with. Dominating her felt too harsh to him, but he did it anyway. Gotta get those achievements, am I right? He held her over his cock, lined up, and dropped her onto his cock. Anally. Kagura was shot with a jolt of pain mixed with pleasure. Natsu however, nearly came when he felt the woman drop on him. He didn't move however. "N-Natsu, what're you doing!? I said you can move now!" She yelled frantically, yearning for pleasure. He then moved up close to her ear. " _Beg for it._ " He whispered. "Please Natsu! Fuck me like the little slut I am! Fuck me so that no man can fuck me ever again! Fuck me until I go unconscious, I don't care! Just start moving so I can actually feel something!" She yelled.

Her wish was granted. He pounded into her, and she immediately fell into a state of pure bliss. And then the rest of the stuff happened, yada yada yada, Natsu came inside Kagura's ass, moved onto her pussy, made her beg for his cock to penetrate her, he did so, he absolutely pounded into her, and whaddaya know! He came inside her! Big surprise! They fall asleep after their business is done.

 **Lemon End… Wtf happened near the end tho?**

Natsu Dragneel woke up feeling sore. He hadn't felt this sore since… Well, he just plain hadn't ever felt this sore. He opened his menu and was met with a good amount of things.

"Yo, Natsu! Small update once again!

Fuck/Harem List Update

Evergreen

Now, onto your newly unlocked achievements!

You had sex with Millianna and Kagura Mikazuchi! +20 Skill points

Achievements Completed

Three Is Better Than Two: Bronze +5

Total Domination +30 (We know how bad it felt for you to have to do this, so we're awarding you more)

You're a Beast +10

It would seem as though the following achievement bugged out and didn't award you any points. **(Or The author is just a fucking idiot.)**

Skill Master: Diamond +25

Total Skill Points: 90

Stats

Strength: 60/100

Luck: 30/100

Intelligence: 44/100 **(this was also fucked up last chapter. I don't plan on changing it since I'm incredibly lazy.)**

Vitality: Prestige 1 15/100

Endurance: Prestige 1 10/100

Agility: 80/100

Deceit: 10/100

Stealth: 35/100

Speech: 40/100

Magic Capability: 10/100

Magic Capacity: Prestige 2 60/100

Sexual Aura: Prestige 1 0/100

' _90 points huh? Let's increase… Magical capabilities. I want to be able to use some new magic.'_

He poured all 90 into Magic Capability, leaving him with no more skill points.

Magic Capability: Prestige 1 0/100

Stat Threshold Reached!

You can now learn lost magic, providing that you have met the requirements. You gain more abilities to lower level magic.

Abilities

Unlocked Ability and Magic List

Requip

Take Over **(Lmao, this was set to 20 magic capability. Am stupid. Natsu is a dank hacker. That's my excuse.)**

Anti-Motion Sickness

Harem

Available Abilities and Magic List

-Gravity Manipulation

Locked Magic List

-Ice Make [20]

Requirements: Have sex with an ice make mage

-Arc of Time [100]

Requirements: Have sex with Ultear Milkovich and her daughter at the same time

-Maguilty Sense [100]

Requirements: Have sex with Meredy Milkovich

-Plant Magic [75]

Requirements: Have sex with Cosmos Dragneel

-Paper Blizzard [75]

Requirements: Have sex with Kamika Fullbuster

-Celestial Summoning [50]

Requirements: Have sex with a celestial spirit mage, have sex with a celestial spirit

-Alternative Slayer Magic [Prestige 1: Dragon, Phoenix. Prestige 2: God, Goddess.]

Requirements: Have sex with another type of slayer

-Solid Script [50]

Requirements: Have sex with Levy McGarden

-Teleportation [75]

Requirements: Have sex with Minerva Orlando

-Curse [Prestige 5]

Requirements: Have sex with a demoness

-Card Magic [50]

Requirements: Have sex with Cana Alberona

-Life Magic [Prestige 10]

Requirements: Have sex with Kami herself

-Death Magic [Prestige 10]

Requirements: Have sex with Yami herself

-Underworld Magic [Prestige 10]

Requirements: Have sex with Shinigami herself

-Seduction Magic [Prestige 5]

Requirements: Have a foursome with the three goddesses

' _Well damn. If that's it, I'll just unlock Gravity Manipulation and then we're set with the menu be rest of the day I guess.'_ He then noticed something.

-Plant Magic [75]

Requirements: Have sex with Cosmos Dragneel

Requirements: Have sex with Cosmos Dragneel

Cosmos Dragneel

Sex with

' _I have to fuck the sister that I recently met… this is gonna be… interesting to say the least.'_ Natsu said, trying to think of how this was going to be possible. How could he fuck his own sister?

 **AN: Happy New Year once again! So much stuff happened this chapter… Wtf. I wrote this in a span of two hours while half asleep. I only checked it over once. Errors? Oh well. Probably won't do anything about them. Well then, I'm out. Gotta go to bed since it's 2:00 AM when I finished this. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I just realized that I didn't mention anything about the dark guild that they raided. Let's just say that they're in council hands, and they weren't left there tied up.**


End file.
